London and Bailey - It is fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I love ya, London." says Bailey. "I love you, Bailey." says London.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life series.**

**Author's note: This lil' oneshot's dedicated to my friend BlondeJenSlut86 and my friend Pharao Mike II.**

* * *

**London and Bailey - It is fun**

**London Tipton and Bailey Pickett are both 26 year old and have been dating for almost 3 years.**

**Right now they are in London's bedroom.**

"Are ya horny?" says Bailey in her sexy souther accent as she takes off her denim jacket to reveal her slutty natural D-cup boobs.

"Yes, of course." says London in a smooth erotic tone.

"Wonderful, baby." says Bailey with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says London as she takes off her dress, bra and panties.

"Let's get cozy." says Bailey as she takes off all her clothes and underwear.

"Yay." says London.

"Give it to me." says Bailey.

Knowing what that means, London goes down on her knees in front of Bailey and starts to lick Bailey's slutty pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Bailey, all horny.

London smile as she lick with passion.

"Ya sure are kinda good at lickin' pussy, me sexy gal." says Bailey, her southern accent getting stronger, as it usually does when she is very horny.

"Thanks." says London, happy that she can give her girlfriend sexual pleasure.

"Awww...fuck!" moans Bailey.

London lick harder.

Bailey love that.

"Oh, yeah! Bring mama home!" moans Bailey.

"Sure, B." says London, using her nickname for Bailey.

"Mmmm, ya lick so fuckin' sexy!" moans Bailey.

Bailey is very horny. Her pussy is wet like a lake in the rain.

"Keep goin' down there, babe!" moans Bailey.

London smile as she lick.

"Holy shit, soooo damn erotic!" moans Bailey.

Bailey is clearly the most sexual of herself and London, but London is pretty sexual too.

"I'm gonna...cum soon!" moans Bailey.

4 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, yes!" moans Bailey with pleasure as she get an orgasm and squirt into London's mouth.

London swallow Bailey's pussy-juice.

"Yum." says London with a cute smile.

"I'm glad ya love it, baby." says Bailey.

"It taste sexy." says London.

"Thanks." says Bailey.

"I love you, Bailey." says London.

"Awesome. Sexy." says Bailey.

"Okay." says London.

"I love you as well." says Bailey.

Bailey attach a strap-on dildo to herself so it is as if she has a dick.

London bend forward on the bed.

Bailey slide the dildo into London's ass and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans London, clearly enjoying very much what Bailey does to her.

"Indeed. You look so slutty right there in front of me with this black plastic dick up your ass." says Bailey.

"Thanks, babe!" moans London, all horny.

"Anytime, my sexy lil' slutty baby!" moans Bailey with her best porno-smile.

"Yay!" moans a happy London, being all horny and sexy.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Bailey, fucking harder.

"Mmm, so much fun!" moans London in a childish tone.

"Yeah, my lil' porno-baby!" moans Bailey.

"Awww!" moans London.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Bailey.

Bailey and London are both very horny.

"Sexy!" moans London.

"Yup!" moans Bailey.

"Mmmm!" moans London.

"So true!" moans Bailey.

"Cozy!" moans London.

"Yeah, London!" moans Bailey.

"Bailey, it's feels sooo nice!" moans London.

"Oh, ya love gettin' banged in the ass?" moans Bailey.

"I do love it, yes!" moans London.

"Nice! Sexy!" moans Bailey.

Bailey fuck harder.

"Mmmm...soooo sexy!" moans London.

"I know!" moans Bailey.

62 minutes later.

"Holy fuck!" moans Bailey, fucking faster.

"Mmmm!" moans London.

2 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans London as she get an orgasm and squirt all over the bed.

"Nice. Ya cum so wonderful." says Bailey.

"Bailey, thank you so much." says London.

"Anytime, girl." says Bailey.

"Sweet." says London.

"Yeah." says Bailey.

Bailey remove the dildo from London's ass and gives London a kiss.

"It's so fuckin' awesome that you're my girlfriend." says Bailey.

"Thanks." says a happy London.

"You're welcome." says Bailey.

"Cute." says London.

"Okay, my sweet girl." says Bailey.

"Yeah, sexy mama." says London.

London gives Bailey a kiss.

Bailey and London goes to London's dinner room.

One of London's female servants says "Miss Tipton, what food do you ladies want today?"

"Fish, pasta and mushroom-sauce, please." says London.

"As you wish, Miss Tipton." says the servant.

Bailey and London drink some Itlian wine.

"I love ya, London." says Bailey.

"I love you, Bailey." says London.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
